Character Page Template
Main Page= Overview * A quick overview of your character. If you would like, a good tip would be to write your page as if you were making a page for a video game character. Appearance * Describe what your character looks like here, if a picture isn't available. Personality and Behavior * Describe how your character behaves, what they're like, what their mannerisms are, you get the point. History / Backstory * How did this character become the individual that they are now? Optional Section 1 * The first of three optional sections; the first part of an individual's backstory, whatever that may be. Optional Section 2 * The second of three optional sections; the first part of an individual's backstory, whatever that may be. Optional Section 3 * The third of three optional sections; the third part of an individual's backstory, whatever that may be. Faults and Weaknesses * What their weaknesses are, it's pretty self-explanatory. Relationships Character Name 1 What is your character's relationship with this character, do they like the character or no? What does your character think of them? Character Name 2 What is your character's relationship with this character, do they like the character or no? What does your character think of them? Character Name 3 What is your character's relationship with this character, do they like the character or no? What does your character think of them? Nicknames * Nickname (Person Who Gave Nickname) Statistics Explanation Remove this when making your own page, as there will be a place to put your stats in an alternate tab. * By default, each stat will only be 5 (no modifier) and you can add or remove points from each other stat. * You can juggle these points around as you wish, but the finished result must add up to 30. * Of course, 5 is average and has no modifier, and the absolute max you can have in a single stat is 10 (+5) and the absolute lowest you can have is 0 (-5). * D20 die are going to be used. For rolls, 1 is Critical Failure, 2-9 is Failure, 10-19 = Success, and 20 = Critical Success. By the way, none of this is final and certain things might get changed as playtesting goes on. STR Strength: * Primarily focused on muscle, endurance and stamina. * Affects lifting and carrying weights, certain physical skills, several combat actions, and moving or breaking objects. * Used to calculate effectiveness of melee weaponry, and chance of success when rolling for melee attacks. DEX Dexterity: * Affects hand-eye coordination, agility, reflexes, fine motor skills, balance and speed of movement. * Modifier affects initiative rolls turn order, and positive modifiers give the character the ability to perform additional actions per turn. (+1 = one additional action, +2 = two additional actions, and so on.) * Used to calculate effectiveness of ballistic-based ranged weaponry such as firearms, and the chance of success when rolling for said type of ranged weaponry. CON Constitution: * Affects overall physique, toughness, health and resistance to disease and poison. INT Intelligence: * Affects the character's ability to decipher foreign languages, whether it be through speech or text. * Also affects the character's ability to use complex tech, such as railguns, computers or machinery. * This stat also can enable the player to use alien tech, as well as determine its effectiveness. WIS Wisdom: * Affects the character's enlightenment, judgment, wile, willpower and intuitiveness. * Affects magic abilities, as well as resistance to manipulation and intimidation. CHA Charisma: * Affects physical attractiveness, persuasiveness, and personal magnetism. DMG Damage: Damage is in three types; Light, Medium, Heavy. * Light: 1d2 + MOD * Medium: 1d3 + MOD * Heavy: 1d4 + MOD * Destructive: 1d6 + MOD (Reserved for Anti-Materiel Rifles and Explosives.) |-|Statistics= STR Strength: DEX Dexterity: CON Constitution: INT Intelligence: WIS Wisdom: CHA Charisma: Total HP: 8 (+ CON modifier) |-|Equipment= Weapons Ranged Weapon 1 Description. * Damage Tier: Light, Medium, or Heavy + DEX (or Destructive + STR if Anti-Materiel Rifle or Explosive) * Projectile Type: Ballistic, Incendiary, Plasma, Rocket, etc. * Weapon Class: Standard (roll DEX), Complex, or Alien (roll INT instead) * Fire Rate: How many times you can roll to attempt firing per turn. Each shot (or burst if automatic, amount depending on weapon) takes up one action. For example, a fire rate of 2 would allow you to fire 2 shots/bursts per turn. * Magazine Size: How many times you can use it before having to reload, which takes up the rest of your turn unless you roll for DEX to skip that all-together. * Weapon Cooldown: (OPTIONAL) Interchangeable with Fire Rate. Certain weapons will require you to wait a certain amount of turns before firing again or reloading. * Burst Amount: (OPTIONAL) The amount you can fire with an automatic weapon in one action, typically three. Each burst is rolled collectively. * Mounted: (OPTIONAL) Weapons with this stat requires players to use the rest of their turn to mount unmount the weapon or get into get out of a prone position to fire it. LOOT-RELATED STATS: (OPTIONAL) * Weight: Only characters of a certain STR stat can use the weapon. * Unique Stats: Any special stats, attachments or abilities the weapon might have that will influence it. Melee Weapon 1 Description. * Damage Tier: Light, Medium, or Heavy + STR * Weapon Class: Short One-Handed, Long One-Handed, and Two-Handed. * Swing Rate: How many times you can roll to swing the weapon per turn. * Weapon Cooldown: (OPTIONAL) Interchangeable with swing rate. Like the weapon cooldown for ranged, but with melee. LOOT RELATED STATS: (OPTIONAL) * Unique Stats: Any special stats, modifiers or abilities the weapon might have. Armor Armor Set 1 Description. * Health: Grants additional health to the player. * Modifiers: If the armor itself would affect certain stats. (For example, Juggernaut Armor would likely grant much more health than normal but have a DEX penalty.) * Unique Statss: Any unique abilities or attachments the armor might have. |-|Character Abilities= Attack Abilities Ability 1 Description. * Stat 1: * Stat 2: * Stat 3: Support Abilities Ability 1 Description. * Stat 1: * Stat 2: * Stat 3: Defensive Abilities Ability 1 Description. * Stat 1: * Stat 2: * Stat 3: Misc. / Out of Combat Abilities Ability 1 Description. * Stat 1: * Stat 2: * Stat 3: Category:Template Category:Official Resource